filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mike Leigh
Mike Leigh est un metteur en scène de théâtre et réalisateur anglais né le 20 février 1943 dans la banlieue de Manchester. Biographie D'abord auteur et metteur en scène de théâtre, il réalise son premier film en 1971 en adaptant une de ses pièces Bleak moments : le film obtient le grand prix du meilleur film aux festivals de Locarno et de Chicago mais est boudé par le public. Mike Leigh revient alors au théâtre et parallèlement tourne de nombreux téléfilms. Il effectue un retour au cinéma en 1988 avec High Hopes, produit par la télévision. Il obtient sa première reconnaissance publique en 1993 avec Naked qui se voit attribuer les Prix de la mise en scène et d'interprétation masculine au Festival de Cannes. Suit Secrets et mensonges (1996) qui gagne la Palme d'or et vaut à Brenda Blethyn le Prix d'interprétation féminine. En 2004, c'est à Venise qu'il connaît la consécration en remportant le Lion d'or pour Vera Drake, portrait d'une faiseuse d'ange londonienne des années 1950 interprétée par Imelda Staunton récompensée par la Coupe Volpi de la meilleure actrice. Entre humour et gravité, le cinéma de Mike Leigh s'attache à mettre en scène les drames intimes de personnes ordinaires, généralement issues de milieux sociaux défavorisés. Le cinéaste s'ancre dans la tradition britannique du Free cinema dans la manière d'explorer le quotidien sans fard de la classe ouvrière ou de gens simples. Avec son compatriote Ken Loach et les frères Dardenne, il est considéré comme l'un de ceux qui ont renouvelé, sur les plans thématique, narratif et esthétique, le cinéma social européen dans les années 1990. Filmographie (longs métrages) * 1971 : Bleak moments * 1988 : High Hopes * 1991 : Life Is Sweet * 1993 : Naked * 1996 : (Secrets and Lies) * 1997 : Deux filles d'aujourd'hui (Career Girls) * 1999 : Topsy-Turvy * 2002 : All or Nothing * 2004 : Vera Drake * 2007 : Be Happy (Happy-Go-Lucky) * 2010 : Another Year Autres Courts métrages * 1975 : Five minutes Film * 1975 : ''The Permissive Society * 1976 : Knock for Knock * 1987 : The Short and Curlies '' * 1992: ''A Sense of History Téléfilms * 1973 : Hard Labour * 1975 : Nuts in May * 1976 : Plays for Britain '' * 1976 : ''The Kiss of Death * 1976 : Abigail's Party * 1979 : Whos's Who * 1980 : Grown-Ups * 1982 : Home sweet home * 1983 : Meantime * 1985 : Four Days in July Théâtre (écriture et mise en scène) * Bleak Moments (1970) * A Rancid Pong (1972) * Wholesome Glory (1973) * The Jaws of Death (1973) * Dick Whittington and his cat (1973) * The Silent majority (1974) * Babies grow old (1974) * Abigail's party (1977) * Ecstasy (1979) * Goose Pimples (1981) * Smelling a rat (1988) * Greek tragedy (1989) * Greek tragedy (1990) * It's a great big shame (1993) * Abigail's party (2002) Radio * Too Much of a good thing (1979, duffusé en 2002 sur BBC 3) Récompenses * 1993 : Prix de la mise en scène au Festival de Cannes pour Naked * 1996 : Palme d'or au Festival de Cannes pour * 2004 : Lion d'or au Festival de Venise pour Vera Drake * 2005 : BAFTA : Meilleur réalisateur pour Vera Drake * 2010 : Mention spéciale du Jury œcuménique au Festival de Cannes pour Another Year Nominations *Oscars du cinéma : **Meilleur réalisateur et Meilleur scénario original en 1997 pour **Meilleur scénario original en 2000 pour Topsy-Turvy **Meilleur réalisateur et Meilleur scénario original en 2005 pour Vera Drake **Meilleur scénario original en 2009 pour Be Happy Catégorie:Réalisateur britannique Catégorie:Naissance en 1943 en:Mike Leigh